monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Uranus/Companion
Uranus is a friendly angel who can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “I am the Holy Beast... I shall devour the Goddess' enemies.” “I am a divine beast that consumes evil... To be exact, it's more like assimilation than predation.” “The polar bears roaming this land are pure-hearted. I share a connection with beasts, and have gotten along with them.” “Once this fight is over, I shall go fishing with the Polar Bear Girls.” “When Ilias created me... My body was structured using the genes of beasts from the surface world.” “My body will capture anyone who comes into contact with it. In other words, it is possible for me to prey upon someone's entire body.” “It is surprisingly refreshing to roam about this snowy land...” “Ilias, where are you...?” “For now, I am a lone angel... Once Ilias comes back, I'll return to her side as soon as possible.” “Eliciel doesn't seem to get along well with horses. Do plants and animals have poor compatibility?” “Let me give you this feather...” (+1 Angel Feather) “Let me give you this money...” (+ 2140G) “Let me give you this feather...” (+1 Harpy Feather) “May I have some meat...?” (Give 1 Meat) *Yes – “Allow me to express my thanks...” (+20 Affinity) *No – “You are an enemy, after all...” “Could you please give me some money...?” (Give 1284G) *Yes – “Allow me to express my thanks...” (+25 Affinity) *No – “You are an enemy, after all...” *Not enough money – “...Oh, you don't have any.” “May I have a fried egg...?” (Give 1 Fried Egg) *Yes – “Allow me to express my thanks...” (+30 Affinity) *No – “You are an enemy, after all...” “Are you an enemy of the Goddess...?” *That's right – “I shall devour the enemies of the Goddess...!” (-5 Affinity) *You're mistaken – “Is that so... Then pray to the Goddess.” (+10 Affinity) *I am God – “It is a great sin to proclaim yourself as God...” (-5 Affinity) “Do you know what I usually eat...?” *Fish – “Yes, I subsist on eating fish. I will either catch them myself, or barter with the Polar Bear Girls...” (+10 Affinity) *Vegetables – “I sometimes eat vegetables, but... I usually subsist on eating fish.” *Polar Bear Girls – “To think I would eat such cute people! ...You say some really horrible things.” (-5 Affinity) “Do you know what kind of angel I am? I think it should be obvious...” *Beast – “Yes, I am as I appear... I am a beast, a Holy Beast that is pure...” (+10 Affinity) *Bird – “How do I look like a bird...? I am a beast, a Holy Beast that is pure...” *Mongrel – “Are you mocking me, the Holy Beast...?” (-5 Affinity) “Do you know what my duty is...?” *Devouring the Goddess' enemies – “Yes...to prey upon the enemies of the Goddess is the purpose for which I exist. I shall carry out this duty!” (+10 Affinity) *Guarding Heaven – “I am not a watchdog... I am a divine beast who actively preys upon the enemies of the Goddess.” *Plowing the fields – “Doing farm work? Are you mocking me...?” (-5 Affinity) “I am a holy beast, so I'm fine with the cold... How do humans like you overcome the cold?” *Thick clothes – “As I thought, that's the best way. Polar Bear Girls also do the same.” (+10 Affinity) *Bonfires – “Now that you mention it, humans can use fire...” (+10 Affinity) *Clearing the mind – “You're no better than savages...” (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Uranus: “Now is the time for the Holy Beast to display her power. ...If you get on my back, there's a risk of being taken in.” With Pochi: Pochi: “............” Uranus: “Miss Holy Beast! Will you not say it...?” Pochi: “Huh, you're a beast? That's a lie...” Uranus: “It's true, I am the Holy Beast.” Pochi: “............” Uranus: “............” Pochi: “...Miss Holy Beast!” Uranus: “Ufufu.” With Lucifina-chan: Lucifina-chan: “Wow, the Holy Beast! Hey hey, can I ride on your back?” Uranus: “Umm, that's fine...” Lucifina-chan: “It's kinda slimy...” Uranus: “That's because it is a structure for taking prey into my lower body... ...I'm sorry.” With Eliciel: Uranus: “Eliciel. As usual, your fruit-bearing body is truly creepy...” Eliciel: “If that is what you think, Uranus... You call yourself a holy beast, yet you savagely devour your enemies indiscriminately...” Uranus: “............” Eliciel: “............” Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Uranus: “Is there anything to feast upon...?” Uranus is eating some food she stole... happens 2nd Action: Uranus: “It is also important to enjoy ourselves...” Uranus is dancing and singing happily... happens 3rd Action: Uranus: “Let me sleep a little...” Uranus fell asleep... falls asleep 4th Action: Uranus: “Let's exercise a little...” uses Rampage 5th Action: Uranus: “Would you like to eat this...?” Uranus presents a gift! Radish Category:Angels Category:Beast Category:Artist: Delphinus Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2